


Song Requests

by woke_scully



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Death, Gen, Guns, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woke_scully/pseuds/woke_scully
Summary: This is a collection of some random song based fic requests i got on my tumblr, @scullyswritingblog. Feel free to request a song yourself in the comments!





	1. Technicolor Beat - Oh Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song "Technicolor Beat" by Oh Wonder.

Everything had been bland before the day he met him. He would watch the world go by in a flurry of nothing but black and white, colorless, timeless, emotionless.

The day John met Alexander was the day he started seeing things as more than just a picture. He registered color, picked up on emotions. He even began to feel emotions. Whenever he was around Alex he felt safe. He glowed with happiness, he saw light in every word, in every corner. 

Which is why he didn’t understand why it all had to be taken away so quickly. 

“Go, save yourself and the dogs! There’s nothing you can do!” Alex was stuck in his burning bedroom, and there was nothing John could do. The fire heated up the wooden door to degrees impossible to bear, and he knew it wouldn’t last for much longer. “I love you, Alex.”

“I love you too John.”

Without a second thought, John scooped up his two puppies and rushed out the flaming house. The firefighters had just arrived, but a second too late. A cry ripped through the air as the flames danced in the 5 AM light. 

John’s vision started blackening. The edges of his field of view slowly withered away leaving nothing behind them. As John was slowly blinded, he put down the dogs and ran straight back in.

John didn’t notice the fire scorching his clothes or attaching onto his hair. He didn’t care. Without Alexander, he had nothing. No meaning. No life.

Alex had given him life.


	2. Kill Everyone - Hollwood Undead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Kill Everyone" by Hollywood Undead

Shot after shot of Alexander’s Beretta 9000 fired in the air, bullet cases showering around him, emptying the entire clip. One by one the bullets zipped back down, embedded into the dirt. He laughed, falling onto his knees in the open field. 

When he stood up, he was carrying his prized Honey Badger. Clipping on a magazine, he turned towards his friends. 

“Fuck it let’s kill everyone.”

Thomas nodded and lit a beige colored stick. Chucking it across to the stack of metal barrels on the other end, everyone readied their guns.

As soon as the small explosion created a plume of smoke, gunfire was all you could hear. One family against another, settling the decades long mob war. Cries of agony and grief, shouts of anger, pledges of vengeance. 

Alex took a little longer than the others to stop firing. His gun being rather quiet and him being used to the recoil meant he didn’t realize he was blindly firing until a hand rested on his shoulder. Slowly lowering the gun, Alex turned around to see a grim expression on John’s face.

“We did it, Alexander. They’re all dead.”

“J-John? What’s with that look?”

“Thomas was shot in the process.”

The color drained from Alex’s face as he focused on his surroundings. There Thomas was, unmoving, blood slowly running from a dark red spot on his head. He’d been shot in the head.

“W-what… who…?”

“You did, Alex. You shot him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment a song request of your own! <3


End file.
